Blazblue Reality Show
by Nagisa4863
Summary: We put four Blazblue Characters In One house. Ragna, Jin, Noel, Tsubaki. Rated M For Future Chapters. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

This is told in a reality t.v. style.  
>I do not own Blazblue just the words below.<p>

We put 4 Blazblue characters to live together. Jin Kisaragi, Ragna The BloodEdge, Noel Vermillion, and Tsubaki Yayoi.  
>Let's watch them.<br>Day 1, 10:00 A.M. Noel: "It feels kinda awkward living with Major Kisaragi and Ragna The Bloodedge. Jin kept acting all weird."  
>"Ragna, brother, I love living with you." Jin said. "What the hell? Jin get off of me!"<br>Noel: "Yeah, awkward."  
>Tsubaki:"We're all settling in. I wanna see what Jin's like at home!"<br>Day 1, 3:00 P.M.  
>Jin:"So we're going to some crappy food place when all of a sudden we see Litchi and Bang. And Bang's all like..."<br>"Jin Kisaragi of the NOL I found you again!" So I reply, "Who are you again?"  
>"Who am I? I am Bang Shishigami! Ninga from Ikaruga! How dare you crown your with my hometown!"<br>"Look we been through this already. I'll kick your a**, you'll run away lke a little b*tch. Okay? And I may even steal your girl!"  
>"Lets go!"<br>20 Minutes Later...  
>"I am not giving up!"<br>"Whatever."  
>Ragna:"We got up and left. There was no reason for a fight and Jin is a douche. So we wen't back to the house."<br>Tsubaki:"We got up and left the resteruant. No point to be there right."  
>11:00 P.M.<br>The house was quiet since everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Noel. She was having the worst nightmare ever. It felt so real.  
>Nightmare<p>

_"Help me Noel."_  
><em>"Who are you?"<em>  
><em>"Your the only one Noel."<em>  
><em>"Who are you? What are you talking about?"<em>  
><em>"You'll need to die Noel. Now perish!" A huge black smoke consumed her. She screamed fo mercy but no one can here her. "Noel wake up!" "I don't wanna die!"<em>  
><em>"Noel!"<em>  
>End Nightmare<p>

Noel wakes up terrified. Her vision is blurry. She can't make out the figure. "Tsubaki?"  
>"No. Guess again."<br>"I can't see. Ragna?"  
>"Are you ok? I heard you two doors down."<br>"I'm fine just go back to bed."  
>"Your lying. Tell the truth idiot."<br>"I am not an idiot!"  
>"Then tell the truth!"<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause I don't want tell you how I die!"

By then Tsubaki woke up. "Burgular!"  
>"Wait he's not a burgular."<br>It was too late as Tsubaki knocked out Ragna with a swift punch. Noel just gave up, got her clothes and took a shower thinking about her dream.  
><em>"I am the only one. For what? Who was that? Why did Ragna come? I'm so confused!"<em>  
>The door open a crack to reveal a slight shadow.<br>"Hello, who is it?"  
>"Oh, I didn't know some...one was in here."<br>Ragna:"I didn't know Noel was in there. I'm not a stalker! I didn't hear the water running. When I walked in, I saw a glowing body. It looked all perfect and pretty.  
>Her long hair down her back. What the F*CK AM I THINKING! I DON'T LIKE NOEL!"<br>Noel:"I can't believe Ragna walked in while I was showering!  
>In Another Room<p>

Jin walked in and said,"Tusbaki, I need to ask you something."  
>"What is it Jin?"<br>"Would you like to go to the movies with me tommorrow?"  
>"Sure."<br>In The Bathroom Ragna and Noel both had towels on so its all right. Right? Any way Ragna was talking to Noel.  
>"Would you like to come to the movies with me tommorrow?" "I guess."<br>Jin:"The reason Ragna and I are asking the girls to the movies is we made a bet. We wanted to see who can get a girlfriend bye the end of this month. I'm pretty much gonna win."


	2. Day 2

Ragna:"The biggest jerk in the house, Jin."

Noel: "Ragna and Jin."

Tsubaki: "Jin and Ragna, I guess."

Jin: "I'm the jerk to Ragna."

Ragna sat down on the chair and suddenly he realized something. He was in a house with a bunch of NOL officers. As soon as the show was over completely, they may take him in.

_"Everyone is gone right?"_ he thought. You see Ragna has a secret. NO, he doesn't masturbate, I think.

" All right! American's Next Top Model! Yeah eliminate that b*tch! You don't know the pain she goes through!"

What he did not know is, Noel stayed home while Tsubaki and Jin went to the market. She was on her laptop, shopping for pajamas for everybody. She was still looking for hers and Ragna's when she heard Tyra Banks yelling at some random chick.

"Is someone there?" She called out.

_"Oh, sh*t!"_he thought,_" Why is she here?"_

Noel walked in the room where she saw Ragna watching not Tyra, but 1000 ways to die.

"You are so cruel." She said.

The doorbell rung and before Ragna could get up to answer it, Noel had sprung to it, knocking him over.

"Hey watch it stupid!" He managed to say, but he didn't say it loud enough for her to hear because as she ran back, she kicked him. She locked herself in her room.

_" Man, what a weirdo."_ He thought as he sat back down. He started picking up the remote, an ad caught his attention.

" Do you have a secret? "

_" Yeah."_

"So get the..."

Noel's door opened and she slowly walked out.

"So, how do I look?"

Ragna's eyes started growing, really big.

Ragna: She came out in a light pink dress, barely covering her waist. Luckily, she was wearing underwear. The dress was see through so I can see her body well.

"Noel you look..." He was speechless.

"I knew you hated it!"

"No, you look amazing."

"Well, thank you." She said while blushing super hard.

"You wanna watch T.V.?"

"Sure!" She said, while rushing to his side.

_"You know, I may win this bet."  
>_<em>

_Meanwhile, _

"Tsubaki! Why is it taking so goddamn long!"

"Hold on Jin! Let me try on this dress to see if it fits!"

Tsubaki came out wearing a blue strapless dress and black stockings.

"Come on." She said.

As they walked back home, three girls stopped and looked at Tsubaki walking with.

"Oh look, it's an extreme hoe." A blonde girl said, as her and her friends stopped right in front of the pair.

"Oh yeah, hey girls look, Jin is walking with the world's biggest slut!" said a brunette.

Jin: 'What set me off was this..."

"If want a good time, dump this zero in call me." The blonde said.

Tsubaki:"Before I could react, Jin froze the girls and and tossed them in a hot river."

"See you later, and I hope you unfreeze soon enough!"

Tsubaki:"Even though it was corny, it was still sweet."

They headed on home. When they got there, Noel and Ragna was sleeping next to each other. Tsubaki slept next to Jin feeling very happy about tomorrow.


End file.
